SECRET CHILD
by Twilightfan9399
Summary: What if Carlisle had a secret daughter that nobody knew about not even Esme knew about. What if that daughter needed his help would he finally reveal his secret to his family. Would they forgive him for the lies and the betrayal? SORRY NOT GOOD AT SUMMARIES
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING BUT THE O/C EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER**

 **RATED M MENTION OF VIOLENCE IN THE FIRST CHAPTER AND BECAUSE OF A SWEAR WORD LATER ON THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO PLEASE BE KIND WRITTEN JUST FOR FUN.**

 **I PROMISE IT WONT BE AS GRUESOME AFTER THIS CHAPTER.**

London, 1680

The streets were dark no life in the busy capital of England, everybody was in bed asleep all but one.  
In a small house in the outskirts of London was a woman giving birth to a child, this was no ordinary child. After twelve long torturous hours the woman finally gave birth to a girl. This wasn't no ordinary child she had powers beyond anybodys imagination. She was the perfect weapon. With her blonde curly hair, big blue eyes with specks of gold in them that shimmerd in the sun and her dimpled cheeks. She was a vision of beauty. It wasn't long after she was born that her mother realised that she wouldn't use her powers to kill. Her mother tried to kill her by strangling her, stabbing her even whipping her until her entire back was covered in cuts. None of it seemed to work so she had her locked up and tortured till she agreed to use her powers for evil.

Five years later

Carlisle Cullen was walking through the streets of his hometown, pleased with himself that he could finally control his thirst ran into an old acquaintance whom he had met not long ofter his change Carlise: "alistair how good it is to see you again"  
Alistair: " yes it's good to see you too carlisle, how have you been"  
Carlisle: " im okay just a bit lonely thats all"  
Alistair: "what happened to that young lady you were seeing before you left"  
Carlisle: " im sure she's moved on by now"  
Alistair: " perhaps you should pay her a vist."  
Carlisle: " maybe i will, any way i must go now is was great seeing you again."

A few hours passed and carlisle soon found him self at the little house that he used to visit often years ago. He could hear blood curdling scream coming from inside, breaking down the door and running up the stairs he found the source of the screams. There stood the woman who he thought the might've loved all those years ago with a whip in one hand and steadying a small child on the bed with the other,  
deep, long gashes on the childs back, blood oozing out. "what do you think you are doing" said carlisle. He pushed the woman out of the way and tended to the child putting her rags for clothes back on her and taking her downstairs.  
He ran back up the stairs and repeated his question " what do you think that you are doing, you could've killed her, where is her father?"  
The woman pointed to carlisle and said "There".


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER ALL I OWN IS OC EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER**

 **A/N I PERSONALLY HAVE NOTHING AGAINST FRANCE SO PLEASE NO HATE**

He could'nt believe what he was hearing, was it even possible for vampires to have children.  
"what do you mean?" said Carlisle. "did you really think that i loved you, all i needed you for was to have a child who would be the most powerful you'd ever meet. Half siren half vampire, the perfect combination and what a big disappointment she turned out to be. Shes too good." sneered the woman. Carlisle ran downstairs at full speed and looked at the little girl who was now curled into a ball in a corner of the room sobbing her heart out. "Shh everythings going to be okay, im going to take care you. You're safe now. whats your name princess?"  
" I-i-i d-dont have one" stammered the little girl. "Well why dont we call you Elena" smiled Carlisle.

16 Years Later

"Elena, have you finished packing?" Shouted Carlisle. Just as he spoke, his beloved daughter appeared at the top of the stairs pouting. "Papa do I really have to come, I hate france."  
" Yes you do, im not leaving you here all by yourself" said Carlisle sternly. " I'm 21 now father, I'm no longer a child i can take care of my self and im fully aged so i wont look any different next time you see me." stated Elena. "I dont care how old you are, you live under my roof and you will do as I say" replied Carlisle. " Please papa, i love my life here, i have friends here my whole life is here, I hate the french. I dont want to move to another country, Please let me stay." begged Elena. Carlisle could see how much his daughter did'nt want to go and it would break his unbeating heart to leave her behind. He could also see how much she had grown up and that she was no longer his little princess but rather a fine young woman.  
" Do you promise to write to me everyday and to keep out of trouble if i let you stay?" asked Carlisle "YES YES YES" said Elena rather excitedly.  
"Then you can stay" said carlisle.

A few hours later at the port

"Im going to miss you papa." cried Elena "It's not too late to change your mind darling, you could go home and pack and we could get on the next ferry tomorrow" said Carlisle hopefully "I told you i hate france." replied Elena "Ok" Chuckled Carlisle. Just as he was about to board the ship.  
"Papa" called Elena "Yes princess" said carlisle " i just wanted to say that you are the best father in the whole world. It could'nt have been easy being a single father looking after a girl. All what you sacrificed to take care of me I love you."  
Unshed venom tears pooled into carlisle's eyes. " I love you too princess."

That was the last time Carlisle would see his daughter in almost 400 years.


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING BUT THE OC EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER**

HI GUYS THIS IS JUST A QUICK UPDATE.

I AM UNSURE IF I SHOULD CONTINUE WITH THE STORY I FEEL LIKE IT HASNT GOTTEN ENOUGH

INTEREST. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?


End file.
